


La Odisea

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A+ para John, Dean se queda a juntar los pedazos, Gen, Pre-Series, Sam se va a Stanford, como siempre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: A Ulises le llevó 20 años volver a Ítaca. ¿Cuánto le llevará a Dean decidirse entre la locura o la cordura, ahora que Sammy se ha marchado a Stanford?
Series: The (almost) 10th Anniversary Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La Odisea

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: A modo de breve introducción, se me ocurrió con una frase del capítulo 4x14 "Sex and violence" que siempre me intrigo: Dean diciendo que había leído La Odisea. Además, tiene un par de alusiones, o algo así, a los comics de Supernatural, más que nada a los dos últimos tomos de "The Beginning" y un poco de "Raising a son". No sé si se han editado en Argentina: yo los he leído en edición electrónica. Son bastante consecuentes con la serie de televisión, creo. De cualquier forma, el fic se entiende un poco mejor si los han leído. Si no, se entiende de todas formas bastante.
> 
> Notas 2020: Este fic lo escribi de corrido, incluso mientras viajaba entre la universidad y mi casa. Es bastante dramático: no sé que tan mal haya envejecido.

Día 1

\- Lo siento, nena.- Dean la acaricia distraídamente: ella es suave y brillante como siempre y, como siempre, no le reprocha nada. Permanece allí, inmóvil y expectante. - No tiene nada que ver contigo, bebé. No es personal.- Esta por escaparsele un "No eres tú, soy yo." - Necesito mi tiempo, ¿Sabes? Mi espacio.- Los ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas y Dean se las sacude de un brusco manotazo.- Demonios. Eres la única que me ha dado siempre mi espacio y ahora te hago esto.- Dean logra mirarla, por fin, de frente.- No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien. Confía en mí. Nunca haría algo que te dañara.- pone una mano en el sólido y frío capó del Chevy' 67.- Esta todo arreglado. Le deje un mensaje a papá. Sabe donde buscarte. Esta todo cubierto por un mes. El vendrá antes por tí. Todo estará bien. En un mes, en sólo 30 días, nos veremos en lo de Bobby. ¿De acuerdo?- Dean se aleja con dificultad del Impala, como si estuviera magnetizado. Lleva sólo ropa y algunas pocas cosas más en su bolso. (Armas) (No sabe siquiera que hará con ellas) No tiene dinero. Lo ha gastado todo en un mes de alojamiento de lujo para su chica. Ni siquiera tiene su celular para vender: demasiado lleno de rayones y golpes. Demasiado sofocante. Demasiadas ataduras que ha dejado apagadas en la guantera del auto.  
Esta harto de que todos se larguen de su vida sin decir adiós. Al demonio con estar allí para ellos.   
Al demonio con todo.   
Es difícil largar todo y largarse (Dean, en medio del dolor, parpadea al entender por primera vez la expresión "Largarse") cuando no tienes nada. Un hogar. Un trabajo. Un lugar en el mundo.  
Bueno, Dean acaba de hacerlo. Acaba de abandonar a lo único que no lo ha abandonado nunca a él. Y, maldita sea, ¿Cómo demonios puede sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía?

Día 5

Dean seguía preguntadose lo mismo: ¿Cómo demonios puede sentirse tan hecho pedazos?  
En el silencio de la montaña, a veces lo aturden sus propias ensordecedoras voces internas, pero él no atina siquiera a taparse inútilmente los oídos, como si la perturbación viniera de afuera.  
Las deja gritar, porque después del tercer día ya ni siquiera entiende lo que dicen. Sale gateando de la carpa y se queda sentando largos minutos junto al lago antes de hundir las manos en el agua y echársela en la cara.  
El verano en las montañas del Pacífico noroeste es hermoso. Un poco frío, pero los ha pasado peores. Lo único que a veces (¿desea? ¿necesita? ¿quiere?) viene a su mente como algo lejanamente necesario o útil, es alcohol. En grandes cantidades y de mucha gradación. Así quizás ellas se callarían.  
Ellas no se callan nunca, dice otra voz por sobre las que hablan sin parar, atropellándose, que reconoce como la suya propia de cuando tiene con quien hablar. La última vez que la ha oído, fue al murmurar un adiós y un gracias a las chicas que le han dado el aventón hasta allí. Sin dinero para pagar combustible, la única razón por la que esas chicas lo habían levantado (además de porque ellas eran tres y él sólo uno) era porque quizás, y sólo quizás, (Dean lo piensa sin asomo de orgullo, como si estuviera analizando los motivos de ataque de un hombre lobo) pensaron que él les pagaría de otra forma.  
En otro momento de su vida, Dean ni siquiera hubiera necesitado el pretexto del aventón. Pero no esta vez. Cuando la conductora y la co-piloto vieron que no tenía ánimo de conversar, lo dejaron en paz y se dedicaron a hablar y reír entre ellas.  
Fue uno de los viajes más largo e insoportable que Dean pudiera recordar. Y no por las miraditas a través del espejo retrovisor, ni por las risitas idiotas, ni por la conversación absurda y estridente de las dos chicas de delante.  
No.  
El problema fue la chica que estaba con él en el asiento trasero. (No, no en ese sentido.) Iba callada y casi tan ausente como él (sus amigas debían haberla arrastrado a esa fiesta en la montaña) (Muy "En el camino") y, maldita sea, tenía el mismo color, textura y largo del cabello que Sammy (¿Cuántas jodidas veces le había dicho a Sammy que se cortará el jodido cabello?), un poco de su contextura (no era precisamente frágil y delicada) y hasta tenía la misma expresión de cachorro herido de su hermano.  
Dean se juró que si llegaban a llamarla Samantha (o alguno de sus derivados) (Sam. Sammy) abriría la puerta del auto y se arrojaría del vehículo en movimiento.  
Cuando lo dejaron en el campamento "Yogui Bear", las tres chicas bajaron a estirar las piernas. La conductora se quedo cerca del auto, fumando un cigarrillo, e invitó a Dean a ir con ellas a la fiesta en la montaña. Agitó su larga y lacia cabellera rubia al hacerlo y le dedicó una mirada de radiante verde. Dean sonrió, un poco de lado (y no en su típico gesto de galantería, sino porque el alma no le alcanzaba para una sonrisa entera) y dijo que no. Otro día, la promesa de alcohol, sexo y probablemente drogas, hubiera sido muy efectiva. Pero no hoy. Agradeció por el aventón y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del guardaparques. En el camino, se cruzó con la copiloto: morena, rizos negros y tentadores labios que le enviaron un beso al pasar.  
Pero por una vez en su vida, Dean no tenía hambre.  
De nada.  
Cuando salía de la cabaña de informaciones y se disponía a seguir a pie adentrándose solo en la montaña, se topó con la chica del asiento trasero, que volvía del baño. Ella se detuvo y lo miró de una forma tan comprensiva, que Dean no pudo menos que detenerse y devolverle la mirada. Ella dio un paso más hacia él y, sin decir nada, (casi se podía pensar que era muda si no la hubiera oído tararear durante la noche) le puso una mano sobre el corazón. Asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, retiró la mano y lo abrazó un breve momento, sin sacarse sus eternos auriculares.  
Dean sonrió un poco, por un momento se sintió bastante entero, y le quitó el auricular de la oreja izquierda.  
\- Gracias.- murmuró, apretándole un poco el hombro.  
Ella sonrió (era su "De nada") y le golpeó el brazo antes de volver al auto y al camino.  
Dean le deseó que el alcohol fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, las drogas bien psicodélicas y que hubiera muchos chicos dispuestos a pasar un buen rato.

Día 12

Un retortijón de estómago fue lo que despertó a Dean Winchester esa mañana. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a volver a la conciencia y a su miseria.  
Se dio vuelta y soltó un quejido. Esa tenía que ser la cama más dura de todos los jodidos moteles en los que había recalado a lo largo de su vida.  
No estaba en un motel.  
Estaba en el bosque. Hacía días que se escondía en el bosque.  
Como si hubiera algún lugar donde realmente pudiera esconderse de sí mismo.  
Nunca había sido del tipo vegetariano y la dieta que llevaba hacia dos semanas: manzanas, nueces y algún que otro pescado, lo hubiera enloquecido tan sólo por el hambre, sino hubiera tenido otros motivos que se mordían, pateaban y apuñalaban entre ellos para empujarlo a la locura.  
Todavía le quedaban 18 días. Quizás tuviera suerte por una puta vez y un Wendigo se lo comiera. O un hombre lobo. No un vampiro, por favor. A esos les gustaba reproducirse.  
Dieciocho días hasta lo de Bobby.   
Así pensaba Dean en eso: se ahorraba energía, pánico, dudas y miedos.  
Inmediatamente, un pensamiento que imita a la perfección a su padre, lo sacude:  
"¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerme esto? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Cómo dejaste el auto abandonado? ¿Y si abrían el maletero?"  
Dean se sienta, impulsado por un resorte y aguza el oído, como esperando oír los pasos de su padre que viene a gritarle por ser un mal hijo y un irresponsable.  
Pero no hay nada, salvo otro bandazo de su estómago.  
Un poco abrumado, Dean se estira hacia su bolso, buscando una manzana. Generalmente, iba hasta el árbol y las tomaba (Y eso que hubiera jurado que el día que instaló el campamento no había ningún árbol de manzanas ni nogal) (No con frutas, al menos) pero también había juntado algunas para cuando no tenía ganas de moverse.  
Metió casi todo el brazo antes de dar con las manzanas. Y, aún así, tuvo que sacar casi toda su ropa. Cuando comenzó a guardarla de nuevo, encontró un grueso libro de tapa dura.  
La Odisea.  
A pesar del pinchazo en el pecho, Dean sonrió. Era como si esa cosa pudiera transmitirle la energía de Sammy.   
Porque era de Sammy.   
Dean le dió un mordisco entusiasta a la manzana y lo abrió. No había ningún indicador de que fuera de una biblioteca de Washington o de ningún otro estado. Por lo viejo que era, Sam debía de haberlo comprado o robado de una librería de usados.   
Dean prefería creer que lo había robado.  
(¡Bien hecho, Sammy!)  
Lo abrió en la primera página.  
"Cuéntame, Musa, la historia del hombre de muchos senderos..."  
Antes de girar la hoja, Dean iba por la segunda manzana.

Día 20

Cae la tarde y Dean está acabando, por segunda vez, de leer La Odisea. Aún tiene miedo de que Ulises nunca vuelva a casa, quizás porque él tiene miedo de nunca volver a casa.  
Como un Poseidón surgido de sus abismales profundidades, el guardabosques surge de la nada y lo sorprende.  
No haciendo algo ilícito: sólo lo sorprende.  
-Estas aquí.- dice el hombre, como si ya lo hubiera dado por desaparecido.- Bastante entero, según veo.-  
-Siga manteniendo esa agudeza visual, Sheriff.- es la primera vez en veintipico de días que Dean tiene humor suficiente para contestar acidamente.  
-Paul Ramone... - el hombre parece dudar que alguien pueda llamarse así realmente.- ha llamado a mi oficina preguntando por tí.- Así que eso era: su padre había llamado. Dean no sabía si alegrarse porque su padre se preocupará por él o preocuparse porque de un momento a otro perdiera la paciencia y se apareciera allí a buscarlo.  
"Final del juego, chico." decía la expresión del guardaparques.  
Bueno, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.  
\- Le dije que hoy saldría a hacer la ronda y que vería como estabas. Así que... ¿Cómo estas?-  
Dean intenta sonreír y parecer entero al hablar. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser? Se había pasado toda su vida, o casi toda, haciéndolo.  
-Quiero decir, además de en los huesos.- intentó ayudar el guardabosques. - ¿Comes, muchacho?-  
Aparentemente, veinte días de vacaciones habían enviado al tacho veinte años de práctica.  
\- Si, si. Estoy bien.- logró decir el muchacho al fin.- Cuando hable con Paul, digale que estaré donde convenimos, cuando convenimos.-  
\- ¿Al fin del mes en casa de Bobby, no?- Dean levantó un poco las cejas.- Me pidió que lo confirmará contigo.-  
\- Asi es. A fin del mes en casa de Bobby.-  
\- Estas bien. Entonces: Me voy.-  
\- ¡Espere! Paul... ¿Él dijo algo de mi nena?- le parecía ridículo y maravilloso al mismo tiempo poder preocuparse por el Impala.  
\- Dijo que preguntarías eso.- sonrió el guardabosques.- Dijo que está con él, que no te preocupes y que ambos te verán en casa de Bobby.-  
\- Gracias.-  
Extraños días para Dean Winchester: había fingido menos que en toda su vida, pero había dicho más "Gracias" de todo corazón que en todo ese tiempo también.

Día 28

Dean ha acabado de leer la Odisea por tercera vez. Cierra el libro, con varias cientos de agujas atravesándole finamente el pecho. Respira. El aire frío de las montañas no parece ayudar, cuando entra y resuena y choca de un lado a otro, como si no encontrara obstáculos.  
Respira.  
De pronto, Dean tiene el impulso de romper el maldito libro, hacerlo pedazos y arrojarlo al lago. Pero es de Sammy. Es Sammy. Así que, en un ataque de furia, se acerca al manzano y lo golpea. Una y otra vez, gritando, pero sin sentir el dolor. Lo golpea con cada uno de los golpes que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida. Cuando se cansa del árbol, cae de rodillas. Continua gritando, aullando para no llorar, y la emprende contra la tierra, hundiendo las manos y arrancando puñados.  
Ulises ha estado veinte años en guerra. Él va por el año vigésimo de su guerra, pero no parece que vaya a acabar mañana. Ulises tenía una vida antes de Troya. Si él tuvo alguna otra vida antes de esto, puede recordarlo vagamente. Ulises a pesar de dioses, cíclopes, sirenas y hechiceras, volvía finalmente a casa.  
Y había gente esperándole.  
Él nunca volvería a casa.  
Nunca.  
No había nadie que lo esperara, tampoco.  
"Tu padre" dice su jodida voz racional, que empieza a tomar el control nuevamente, ahora que ve que lo de Bobby se acerca.  
"¡Sam, no! ¡No, Sammy!" grita una de las otras voces, histérica. Y en segundos, todas se unen en un delirio colectivo, corean el nombre de su hermano y se unen para ensordecerlo.   
"¡Basta!" es otra vez la voz racional, ahora manejada a plena conciencia por Dean. "Sam se fue. A la Universidad. Es lo que siempre ha querido y allí estará a salvo. Es todo lo que importa, ¿Bien?"  
"¡No! ¡No estará a salvo!" gritan las voces, mientras traen consigo cientos de imágenes de Dean teniendo que proteger a Sam, como si algo maligno hubiera estado siempre al acecho por su hermano.  
"Lo estará." repite la voz racional, con menos convicción.  
"Te metiste en esta guerra por él" dice una voz, una tercera, más profunda y casi maligna. La misma voz que le susurraba que no valía la pena levantarse para ir a beber agua y la que, de ahora en más, le insistirá hasta último momento para que no se corra del camino del monstruo de turno y acabe con eso de una vez. Y, como ocurrirá a partir de ahora, Dean la escucha como hipnotizado.  
"Te metiste en esto por Sam. Para protegerlo a él. Nunca fue por tu madre. Nunca fue para encontrar a lo que la mató. Fue siempre por Sammy. Y ahora Sammy se fue. Final del juego, muchacho. Ya no hay a quien proteger. ¿Realmente te importa tanto encontrar a quién la mató? Ella no volverá. Sammy no volverá. Tu padre lo hará solo. Sabes que si. O morirá en el intento. Tanto da. ¿Crees de verdad que tu madre te mira desde algún lado? Ve con ella, entonces. Y espera a papi. Porque tarde o temprano, él caerá también. Y Sammy estará solo. Feliz. Libre."  
\- ¡NO!-  
Dean no sabe que voz es, ni de donde ha venido. Pero esta seguro que ha salido sonoramente de su boca. Arrasa con todo el caos de su cabeza como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego a los huesos que le daban energía.  
No, Sammy volvería algún día. O él iría a buscarlo: lo mismo daba. E iba a vivir para ver ese momento. Y su padre también.  
Él se encargaría de eso.

Día 31

\- ¿Qué hay, Penélope?- Bobby Singer se acerca a su amigo John Winchester.- ¿Cómo va el tapiz?-  
John desvía la mirada de la ventana y parpadea un poco. Una mañana gris se abate sobre Sioux Falls, Dakota del Sur.  
\- ¿Qué?- murmura, sin escuchar realmente, contagiado por la tristeza del día. Será un cruel invierno, piensa Bobby, porque aún falta un mes para el otoño y el día esta frío, destemplado y amargo.  
\- ¿Quieres?- Bobby levanta la botella de whiskey hasta la altura de su vista.  
\- No. Gracias.- John desvía la mirada, vuelve a fijarla en la ventana delantera y examina el desastroso parque automotor de su amigo. Toma mecánicamente un trago de café.  
Es todo lo que ha hecho desde que bajó del Impala hace casi veinte días e irrumpió en su casa a media tarde, rogandole (Si, John Winchester rogaba) le dijiese que Dean estaba allí.  
No hizo falta que le dijera que no. John supo en un segundo que su hijo mayor no estaba allí y, abrumadoramente (tanto para él, como para Bobby), se derrumbó en el sofá llorando y diciendo cosas tales como: "Sam se fue"; "Yo lo eché"; "Stanford"; "Era lo que tenía que hacer."; "Me fui"; "Tenía que irme"; "Dean se fue"; "Mensaje"; "Un mes"; "Tu casa".  
Después del cuarto vaso de whiskey, todos fondo blanco, John logró hablar con claridad o Bobby entenderlo, lo que venía a ser lo mismo.  
Sam se había ido. A Stanford. Habían tenido algún tipo de discusión y John había acabado por echarlo.  
Había tenido que echarlo, decía John. No era eso lo que lo preocupaba.  
Después, en el momento, se había ido él. Le había dejado las llaves del Impala a Dean mientras este corría tras Sammy y se había ido. Eso era lo que le preocupaba. Eso era lo que había hecho mal: dejar a Dean solo en un momento así. Pero tenía que irse. Se sentía sobrepasado por todo lo de aquella noche y no podía enfrentar a su hijo mayor.  
Pero al volver, más de una semana después, al motel cercano a New York donde había dejado a Dean, se encontró con que el muchacho se había marchado. Cuando prendió el celular para exigirle una explicación a su hijo, la respuesta estaba en el buzón de voz, esperándolo desde hacía días.  
"Necesito vacaciones. Me voy a Yellowstone. En un mes a partir de hoy (fecha), iré a casa de Bobby, Deje el auto en (garage de lujo) Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Necesito tiempo yo también. (Recién allí, John notó alguna emoción en la voz de su hijo) Nos vemos."  
Sam se había ido. Él se había ido. Dean se había ido. Simplemente se habían separado, como si una mano gigantesca hubiera barrido con el tablero que era sus vidas. Eso era lo único que había logrado entender Bobby y, aparentemente, lo único que le importaba a John. Sobre todo, la última parte: Dean se había ido y quien sabe lo que podría hacer, estar haciendo o haber hecho.  
Lo único que sabía era que probablemente estuviera en Yellowstone, al norte y que, al fin del mes que había decidido tomarse, Dean iría hasta la casa de Bobby.  
No importaba cuantas promesas hizo Bobby de que lo llamaría de inmediato si sabía algo de Dean, John se instaló en su casa. Más aún, en la ventana delantera: oteando el horizonte.  
Día, tras día, tras día.  
Bobby no entendía porque simplemente no iba por Dean y lo traía de vuelta.  
Es decir, él comprendía al chico y confiaba en que ese tiempo a solas le haría bien. Pero, como padre, hubiera ido a Yellowstone y, con ayuda de Yogui y Bubu, metido a Dean a patadas en el Impala.  
Lo que Bobby no sabía era que, en medio de las 36 horas en las que John manejo sin parar desde Washigton hasta su casa, el hombre había abierto la guantera para tomar el celular de Sam (olvidado allí por su hijo menor) y llamar a Dean.   
Lo avergonzaba un poco confesarlo, pero sabía que si Dean creía que era su hermano quien llamaba, atendería sin dudarlo.  
Entonces vió el teléfono del propio Dean en la guantera, del cual su hijo jamás se separaba desde que se lo había dado a los 17 años, para mantenerse comunicados.  
Asi que las cosas iban en serio esta vez.  
Con un poco menos de esperanza, John apretó el acelerador para llegar más rápido a Sioux Falls.  
Así estaban 20 días después.  
El día 31.  
\- John... -  
\- Hoy es el día 31, Bobby. Dean dijo que vendría hoy.-  
\- Sí, lo dijo.- la mirada fulminante de John lo amedrento.- Y lo hará. Es Dean. Lo hara. Sólo... - Bobby había evitado esa conversación por todos los medios posibles hasta entonces.- ¿Qué le dirás cuando venga?-  
\- Nada.- dijo sorpresivamente John.  
\- Nada como en... - intentó seguir el hilo de pensamiento Bobby.  
\- Nada como en "No tengo derecho a nada" No se fue de juerga: el guardabosques dijo que estaba acampando perfectamente. No dejó desprotegido a Sam. Fue lo más responsable posible con el Impala. Me dijo donde iba a estar y por cuanto tiempo. Arregló donde encontrarnos. No tengo nada que decirle. Yo me fui primero. Yo eché a su hermano: todo esto es mi culpa. Pero no voy a decirle eso, así que no le diré nada.-  
Son casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se cumplen 20 días de vigilancia.  
Al principio, John había creído que ganaría esa batalla, como había ganado todas las anteriores. Que Dean aparecería antes del día 31.  
Se había equivocado.  
Es decir, se había equivocado en creer que ganaría esa batalla también. Porque en lo que si había tenido razón, era en que la vida de los Winchester había sido una guerra constante.  
"Nunca se deja un hombre atrás." había aprendido John con los marines.  
¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado con su propio hijo?  
Lo había dejado solo en medio de la batalla más cruenta de su vida.  
Cuando John admitió eso, admitió su propia derrota. Había perdido la batalla más importante que había peleado desde la muerte de Mary.  
Y, maldita sea, no había marcha atrás.  
John apretó los puños. Bobby lo miraba.   
Se da vuelta bruscamente y se encierra en el baño de la planta alta.  
Se echa agua en la cara. Mucha. Fría. En la nuca. Detrás de las orejas. Esta tentado a meter la cabeza directamente bajo el chorro. Se moja las muñecas. Se seca. Después, se sienta en el inodoro, con la toalla todavía entre las manos.  
Él creía que todo había comenzado cuando Sam tenía siete años y él tuvo el primer atisbo de lo que podía llegar a ser su hijo.  
Pero no.  
Había comenzado cuando Sam tenía cuatro.  
Porque, con cuatro años, Sam había aprendido a razonar bien y, desde ese preciso momento, había empezado a discutir con él cada vez que no estaban de acuerdo.  
Con Dean, John podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que habían discutido.  
Pero con Sam, ya había perdido la cuenta.  
También había perdido la cuenta (quizás porque eran casi todas) de cuantas veces Sam y él habían discutido por Dean.  
Si Dean supiera cuantas veces su hermanito y él habían discutido por su causa, haría un chiste idiota sobre lo irresistible e importante que era y no dormiría en semanas por la angustia.  
El 40% de las veces era sobre Dean: que porque se lo llevaba de cacería con él, que como siempre volvía herido, que porque no veía como les arruinaba la vida a ambos, pero sobre todo a Dean.  
Y John nunca había entendido porque Sam no podía ver que, si él odiaba esa vida, no tenía porque significar que Dean también la odiará.  
Siempre había sido una lucha de poder. Decir lo que es y lo que no. Crear realidades.  
John se había esforzado siempre por hacer creer (y creerse) (Sobretodo, creerse) que Dean había nacido para cazador.  
Sam había luchado, desde los cuatro años, por demostrar que Dean podía ser, era, debía ser, otra cosa.  
Y, en medio de todo eso, Dean siendo lo que a duras penas era y que John y Sam se esforzaban por ignorar.  
Dean era un Winchester. Era su hijo: lo había procreado, mal que bien criado, y enseñado como defenderse. Según todas las leyes, de la naturaleza y de los hombres, Dean era suyo. (Bueno, las de los hombres, sólo hasta los veintiún años y Dean ya los había sobrepasado)  
Dean era un Winchester. Y parecía que las leyes, fueran naturales o del hombre, simplemente no aplicaban a los Winchester.  
Dean era un Winchester: el hermano de Sam Winchester.   
Desde que John había tenido ese primer vislumbre, hacia más de diez años, había intentado infructuosamente que Sam creciera y aprendiera a vivir sin ataduras. No era fácil, pero cada vez que su hijo menor maldecía la vida que él les obligaba a llevar, John sentía que estaba un poco más cerca de lograrlo: que despreciará todo aquello y aprendiera a ser libre y autosuficiente.  
Pero no había contando con Dean.  
John no sabía como, pero desde que habían traido a Sam desde la maternidad, Dean era un poco menos "Dean Winchester, hijo de John Winchester" y un poco más "Dean Winchester, hermano mayor de Sam Winchester.", como si fuera algo que se puede imprimir en las tarjetas de visita.  
Y Sam lo sabía, lo sabía tan palpablemente como las miradas cargadas de desafío que le enviaba a su padre cuando este lo obligaba, a los diez años, a entrenar.  
Sam lo hacía desastrozamente mal hasta que Dean intervenía y le mostraba como sostener el revolver para evitar la patada de retroceso. Entonces, John no comprendía como algo que un momento antes era abominable, ahora, sólo porque era Dean quien lo decía, era fácil y motivo de orgullo.  
John había fracasado miserablemente en la batalla más importante de su vida, porque lo único que Sam jamás podría despreciar, odiar o dejar ir sin más, era a Dean. Esa iba a ser (No hoy. Ni mañana. Ni en un par de años) (Pero algún día) la perdición de Sam.  
Y quién sabe de cuantos más.  
Por empezar, de...  
\- ¡Hola, hola! ¿Por qué está esta casa tan sola?-  
Dean.  
John bajo las escaleras con toda la normalidad que fue capaz de rejuntar. Cuando entró a la sala de estar de Bobby, vió a su amigo abrazando a Dean como si él chico tuviera cinco años y se hubiera perdido volviendo del colegio.  
\- Ya, Bobby.- a pesar de su tono jocoso, Dean le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, respirando profundamente.- No vengo del Infierno. Estuve en Yellowstone. Es hermoso. Tienes que ir. Es... el cielo debe ser así.- explicó confusamente Dean. Se separó un poco de Bobby y vió a su padre. Le sonreía, con una mezcla de alivio, satisfacción y orgullo. Él también sonrió.  
\- Hola, pa.-  
\- Hola, hijo. ¿Qué pasa, Bobby? ¿Ya te llegó el Síndrome del Nido Vacío? Suelta al chico, lo ahogas.- dijo socarronamente John.  
\- Un mes y sigue siendo un idiota.- Bobby rodó los ojos y le apretó un hombro a Dean antes de alejarse. - ¿Tienes hambre?- se dirige a la cocina.  
\- Algo. Comí manzanas, nueces y pescado durante un mes.-  
\- Así de mal te fue, ¿Eh?- John se sienta a la mesa de la sala de estar y observa a su hijo, que camina por aquí y por allá, dejando sus cosas y revisándolo todo. Parece indemne, físicamente hablando. Y hasta asombrosamente entero, emocional y psíquicamente. Esta bastante flaco, polvoriento y cansado por el viaje; pero los ojos verdes le resaltan en el bronceado adquirido en un mes de campamento.   
Necesita un buen corte de pelo y tiene barba de tres días; pero esta básicamente bien.  
\- Así que... - Dean ataca el primer sándwich, mastica apresuradamente y baja todo con un trago de cerveza helada.- ¿Tenemos trabajo?-  
\- Atenas, Ohio. Quizás una casa encantada. O un poltergeist.- John saca un recorte de entre unos libros y se lo da.  
\- Excelente.- Dean lo mira por arriba y sigue comiendo. Dean y John son Winchester y van a fingir que no ha pasado nada. - ¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? Demonios, quiero una buena ducha y dormir en una cama.-  
\- Claro que puede esperar.- John le roba el otro sándwich y su hijo protesta. Es la primera vez que tiene hambre en un mes.  
"Dean ha vuelto" piensa estúpidamente aliviado. Con una sonrisa igualmente estúpida aflorando en su rostro. Sonríe a sus anchas cuando Dean se da vuelta a comentar algo del potencial caso con Bobby.  
Después, la sonrisa se le desliza de los labios cuando sorprende los ojos verdes de Dean mirándolo y sabe, lo sabe nuevamente con la abrumadora certeza de la locura, que ha fracasado por partida doble.  
Dean no ha vuelto por él. Dean no ha vuelto por venganza. Dean ha vuelto por la fe en Sam. Y Dean conoce más que nadie a Sam. Así que Sam volverá.  
Algún día.  
Ha fracasado con sus dos hijos. Ya no hay nada que hacer. A partir de ahora, todo seguirá su curso.  
Dean parece leerle el pensamiento. Cree que lo consuela.  
\- Él va a volver. No hoy. No mañana. No en un par de años. Pero algún día.-  
"Y ese día, el mundo arderá en el infierno. Empezando por ustedes dos." quiere agregar John. Pero no dice nada, porque de pronto él también está harto de ese cuento de héroes, de esa maldita tragedia griega.  
El mundo se irá por la cloaca, pero al menos sus chicos se tendrán el uno al otro.  
Después de todo, nadie nace para héroe en estos días.  
Ni siquiera Dean.  
Soldado que huye, sirve para otra guerra.  
Sam había huido. Y sin embargo acababa de ganar la batalla que había librado por más de quince años.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 2011: Por empezar, me di el gusto de mostrar a alguien consolando a Dean. Porque odio que nadie, nunca, jamás le haya dado un abrazo de consuelo a Dean, a pesar de que se pase el 80% del tiempo angustiado.(...) Ocurrió algo curioso con el Parque Nacional de Yellowstone. Al principio, sólo se me ocurrió que Dean se iba a acampar a las montañas. Después, que era del Pacífico noroeste. (Es que vi Eclipse este fin de semana pasado.) y después que era Yellowstone. (Por el Oso Yogui) cuando fui a corroborar que efectivamente Yellowstone estuviera en el Pacífico Noroeste, vi que queda sorprendentemente cerca de Sioux Falls. Hay un par de frases que cuando las escribi, se me ocurrían en inglés. En primer lugar, cuando Dean se pregunta si Ulises volverá a Itaca alguna vez: "You never coming home" Es un verso de una canción de Franz Ferdinand, "Ulysses". Después la frase: "Final del juego, muchacho (o chico)" que como sospecharán, en realidad era "Game over" Hay un cuento de un escritor argentino-francés-belga, Julio Cortazar, que se llama asi: Final del juego. Y es muy hermoso, a pesar de lo triste que puede ser. Bastante recomendable.  
> Sobre la subtrama del fic (Lo más importante para su comprensión) en los dos últimos tomos de "The Beginning" Los tres Winchester están en una misión en New York, donde todo sale desastrosamente mal y John tiene fuertes visiones de lo que va a ser el futuro de los chicos hasta el final de la tercera temporada incluso. (Es digno de remarcar toda la protección sobrenatural que tiene New York, es muy ingeniosa) Después de eso, sucede la pelea que impulsa a Sam a irse a Stanford y en la que John realmente lo echa. Y si, se marcha él también dejandole el Impala a Dean, que por supuesto ha corrido detrás de Sam. (En "La adultez de Sammy" también use esto. Con más detalle.) Hay algún que otro detalle de la serie "Raising a son" como que John empieza a notar que Sam tiene o puede llegar a tener poderes cuando el chico tiene seis o siete años.  
> Sobre la batalla que John supuestamente ha perdido (Y si, sé que es dificil de entender, porque a mi tampoco me convenció nunca como lo explique) en un nivel personal, se refiera que siempre ha sido un tira y afloje entre él y Sam por Dean. Y que finalmente, de algún modo, lo ha ganado Sam a pesar de que se haya marchado a Stanford. Y aún nivel digamos "mítico" (como aquellos capítulos de los X-Files), John intentó siempre (se ve en "Raising a son") que Sam sea el duro y que pueda prescindir de su familia, para que cuando llegue el momento de decidir, nada le estorbe la razón. Pero yo creo que falló bastante, por como han salido las cosas hasta ahora (quiero decir, la temporada seis) Aunque por supuesto que lo preferimos así, a Sammy. (...)
> 
> Notas 2020: Tengo una fijación importante con la escena en que Sam se va a Stanford. Muchos de mis fics contemplan ese momento. Gracias, "Dark side of the moon"
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
